


mind blowing

by writingismyescapefromreality



Series: Snippets of Alex and Charlie [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Party, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismyescapefromreality/pseuds/writingismyescapefromreality
Summary: “Oh my god, I am not talking to you about that.”“Oh come on, Alex, you must be dying talking to someone about this stuff?”“Funnily enough, I am completely fine keeping Charlie and I’s sex life to myself.”“But it exists?”“What do you want me to say Jess? ‘Oh yes, Charlie’s great in bed, we have mind-blowing sex. In fact he’s the best I’ve ever had’.”“That’s good to know.”Alex whips his head around to see his boyfriend standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Snippets of Alex and Charlie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801936
Comments: 32
Kudos: 192





	mind blowing

It’s a stupid party. It’s the party that the jocks of Liberty High School host at the end of the school year as a farewell to their graduating teammates. It’s full of stupid traditions that are a last hurrah for the graduates and a way to pass on their legacy to the younger guys.

It’s the type of party that you would not expect to see Alex Standall at. In fact, Alex wasn’t even thinking of going until his football player boyfriend begged him to come. Apparently all the guys were bringing dates and Charlie didn’t want to show up without his boyfriend. Alex wanted to say no but he just couldn’t. Not when Charlie was giving him those puppy dog eyes that make Alex sure that he was a golden retriever in a past life.

That’s why Alex is currently sitting on Luke Holliday’s kitchen bench talking to Jessica while drunk teenagers dance terribly in the room next door.

“So are you and Diego a thing again?” Alex asks her since Jessica came as Diego’s date.

“I don’t really know yet,” she admits. “We’ve been hanging out a bit but I just don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship so soon after...” Justin is left unsaid.

“There’s no need to rush you know,” Alex tells her. “And if you decide to get back with him, just be careful.”

“I don’t need you to warn me. I can look after myself.”

“Trust me, I know.” Alex says, half joking, half not causing Jessica to roll her eyes at him.

“Enough about me,” Jessica says. “I wanna hear about you and Charlie.”

Alex sighs, he knew this was coming.

“And what exactly did you wanna hear?”

“How are things going?”

“Things are...good.”

“Just good?”

“Fine, things are really good.” Alex can feel his face heat up and he hates it. “He’s literally so fucking perfect and I still don’t understand why he loves me but I’m really glad he does.”

“Aw, my little Alex baby is in love,” Jessica coos, pinching at Alex’s cheeks playfully making him swat her hands away.

“Fuck off.”

Jessica calms down and raises her eyebrows at him, “So, is he a good kisser?”

Alex scoffs, “What are we? Fourteen?”

“Fine,” Jessica replies. “Is he good in bed?”

“Oh my god, I am not talking to you about that.”

“Oh come on, Alex, you must be dying talking to someone about this stuff?”

“Funnily enough, I am completely fine keeping Charlie and I’s sex life to myself.”

“But it exists?”

“What do you want me to say Jess? ‘Oh yes, Charlie’s great in bed, we have mind-blowing sex. In fact he’s the best I’ve ever had’.”

Behind him, he hears Charlie's voice.

“That’s good to know.”

Alex whips his head around to see his boyfriend standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Wha-that’s not- I didn’t-” Alex struggles to explain himself.

Jessica finally lets out the laugh that she’s been holding back and Alex turns to glare at her.

“Well, this conversation has been truly eye-opening but I’m going to leave you two alone now.” Jessica winks at Alex. “Behave yourselves, wouldn’t want you to ruin Luke’s kitchen by having mind blowing sex on it.”

Jessica cackles as she leaves the kitchen and enters the sea of drunk teenagers, not before giving Charlie a reassuring pat on the back.

Charlie walks over to where Alex is sitting on the bench. “So, mind blowing sex huh?”

“Shut up,” Alex huffs. “You came in at the wrong time. Jess kept bugging me about our sex life and I was trying to get her off my back.”

“Or maybe you were just dying to tell her how great I am in bed.”

“I will not hesitate to strangle you.”

Charlie chuckles and moves towards him and Alex instinctively opens his legs for Charlie to slip in between them.

“I’m just teasing you.”

Charlie places his lips on Alex’s and it starts out relatively innocent until he licks at Alex’s bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. As soon as his tongue enters his mouth, Alex’s brain short circuits and he loses all sense of what is happening around him, only able to focus on the way Charlie’s lips and tongue feel against his own.

He feels one of Charlie’s hands on his thigh and the other playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Charlie lets out a small moan and his grip on Alex’s thigh tightens as Alex gently bits at his bottom lip and pulls.

As soon as he lets go, Charlie moves away from Alex’s lips and begins to kiss across his jaw and down his neck. He eventually finds the spot that he knows makes Alex crazy and begins to bite and suck. Alex sighs at the feelings and tries to catch his breath.

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” Alex breathes out.

“That’s the point,” Charlie replies against his neck.

He eventually seems happy with his work because he gives it a peck before moving back up to kiss Alex on the lips again. They become so lost in their own world, that the fact that they’re at a party completely slips Alex’s mind. He has his hands on Charlie’s back and begins to shift them lower until-

“Yo St. George, quit making out with your boyfriend, we need you out back.”

Alex rips away from Charlie and sees fucking Luke Holliday standing in the doorway.

“I’ll be out in a second,” Charlie tells his teammate who nods and walks away. Charlie turns back to his boyfriend and looks at him apologetically.

“Let me guess, another jock tradition?’’ Alex asks

“Uh yeah,” Charlie replies. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Alex assures him. “Go have fun with your friends.”

“Okay but I’m pretty sure this is the last event of the night, so after it I’ll come find you and we can head back to my place and have some of that mind-blowing sex you mentioned.”

Charlie grins, gives Alex one last kiss and walks out of the kitchen leaving Alex sitting on the bench, flustered and still out of breath.

He’s not sure whether to kill Jessica or thank her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed. sorry if it was shit. i just really wanted to add to the growing collection of Chalex content because they do not get enough love.


End file.
